Love or Not?
by 111Cube111
Summary: Weirdly not pg-13! Heres a lil' poem that I made all by myself. All of my friends thought it was good, so I decided to post it. Read and review
1. Love or Not?

Author's Note: Okay here's a brand new story. Made directly from me to you.  
Okay? But it's a poem as I had mentioned in the summary. Kind of sad though.  
But I still thought it was good. I actually thought of this idea while I   
was hanging upside down!:P I come up with the coolest ideas while I'm doin'   
something weird! Lol! Anyways, I hope you enjoy my first poetry fic -even   
though this is not my first time writing a poem.- This fic will be on   
Buttercup's point of view. I'll do Blossom, Bubbles and Rowdyruff POV later  
on. Right now it's all about Buttercup + the Ruffs baby! :P Okay lemme stop  
wasting your time now.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related characters. If I use  
a name brand product I don't own it either. If I use the name of a famous person,  
well they own themselves.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
Why did you have to leave so soon?  
  
Why in the middle of that warm June?  
  
I thought everything was going great between you and I.  
  
I didn't expect that to be a lie.  
  
I thought we had a love that no other could take.  
  
Oh, why did you have to make my heart break?  
  
I'm trying hard to believe it was meant to be.  
  
Even though my heart deeply disagrees.  
  
I still remember that day as clear as ever.  
  
You took me to the park and I never suspected that day that you would be gone forever.  
  
We sat under a tree with it's cool and refreshing shade.  
  
The sweet aroma around us smelled better than that air freshner "Glade".  
  
You looked at me and I looked at you.  
  
Our hands were interlocked tightly, like paper and glue.  
  
But your hand slowly slipped away from mine.  
  
Like the last time we had gone out to dine.  
  
I couldn't understand what was happening.  
  
Everything was going so rapidly.  
  
That's when you stood up with something in your hands.  
  
Sweat started pouring out of my sweat glands.  
  
Why did you have to point the gun at your head and shoot?  
  
I can still remember the handle that was as gray as soot.  
  
I remember that loud explosion.  
  
And how everyone had looked to see what was the commotion.  
  
I sank to the floor on my knees.  
  
Everyone came rushing and crowding, like busy bees.  
  
Blood was splashed all over my satin green dress.  
  
The one you had said looked the best.  
  
I suddenly lost it and began to run.  
  
My hair had come loose from it's bun.  
  
I didn't care.  
  
Not even if later in life I became a villian with and evil lair.  
  
I still never got the answer I needed from you.  
  
And I just don't know what to do without you.  
  
What else is there for me to do?  
  
Do I have to wait an eternity for you to respond to me?  
  
Well I guess I just have to see...  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Well do you like it? Oh I forgot she's talking to Butch on this   
okay? Please don't steal my poem! It's really good or at least that's what my   
friends said.   
No for real though don't take my poem.  
I'm gonna use it as my poem for English class. Well later for now and don't forget to   
review! 


	2. Poem informationyou should know this

Author's Note: This is NOT a new chapter I just thought you should know  
a more about the poem I wrote and I wanna make a few changes. First of all  
let's not make Butch die, because I realized that the rowdyruff and powerpuffs  
can't be killed by a blow to the head. So let's just say that it was one of   
Buttercup's ex- boyfriends, okay? Good. I thought it would be better if I put  
this poem in the 'PG' section because of the fact that someone shot themself in  
da head. I mean, I turned this poem in for extra credit for my English class and   
I got it back. I asked my teacher why and she said it was because it was inappropriate.  
So there you go. Okay that's all I gotta say for now. If I find another mistake, I'll  
correct it by putting up a new chap-info.  
Peace, RowdyruffChica 


End file.
